


Beauty and the Brains

by Giraffelover_12



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Niall-centric, Pining, Sassy Niall, Semi-badboy liam, Top Liam, Top Louis, Will add tag as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Niall broke up with Zayn he bullied Niall, its been 2 years. So when Liam asked him out he was skeptical about Liam, after Zayn had broken him, and his heart. When he finally said yes to Liam he doesn't regret it one little bit.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first chapter fic. This story is extremely loosely based on the AU pictures created by Bisexualniam on tumblr check her out her pictures are really cool if you stick around you'll see what they are. Remember most of the stuff in this story is made by me just the idea came from her.  </p><p>You can also find this on my Wattpad under the same username and name of fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Wanted to add some Niam into the fandom. Also sorry for bad grammer and spelling.

**Niall's POV**

When I walked into school that morning I wasn't expecting my day to go like how it did. But let's start with when I woke up this morning I woke up a little late, which isn't out of the ordinary. I got up and got dressed and put my hair in a side fringe like I did everyday and my flower crown over it. I went downstairs and found a note from my mum saying

"Good morning love I hope you have a great day at school, I left money in the usual place so you can get some dinner not going to be back until late tonight - mum" the note stated.

This is not a rare occurrence my mum worked at a hospital so I'm very used to not seeing her all the time. With that I grabbed a banana and my car keys and left for school. When I got to school I only had about three minutes to get to my locker and to my class nothing new about that though. Right when I walked into the building I found my best friend Harry with his boyfriend Louis and, like always they, were all over each other.

"Hey Harry" I said but I knew he couldn't hear me, he was way to caught up sucking face with Louis. Louis was the captain of our football team and was so in love with Harry. I cleared my throat and began to try and talk again.

"Harry I'm here to" I pouted. That's when he finally detached from Louis.

"Oh, hey mate!" With his dimples popping out.

'Yea whatever' I said as I walked to my locker to grab my books for class. On the way there I knew I was going to be late there was no doubt about it. As I was walking I found my bully and ex-boyfriend. Zayn Malik standing by my locker. The thing is we broke up two years ago why is he still around? I couldn't tell you either.

"Well, well look who it is." He said as if this was a casual discussion."Yea well this is my locker" I said sarcastically, I was so over him being around. "Hey hey now is that any way to talk to me?" He asked condescendingly.

"Well considering its you, yea I think this is the best I think I could do" I stated.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for saying that to me" He said in a menacing voice. That's when he started beating me in the middle of the hallway. When he finally stopped I got up and went to class, I was 15 minutes late.

"Mr.Horan you're late" Ms.Thompson said like I didn't know already.

"Oh, wow really I wasn't aware" I said and went to sit in my seat next to Harry. She then continued her boring lesson that she was teaching.

"Niall you alright?" Harry asked. "Yea I'm fine, just Zayn" I said and started paying attention to what Ms.Thompson was talking about so I could at least try and understand what was happening.

After class Harry and I were walking back to my locker and we were intercepted by Louis and his friend Liam.

"Hey babe" Louis said to Harry. "Hey Niall mind if I take him" Louis said.

I shrugged and shook my head, then they walked away. "Hi Liam" I said as I turned slightly to the side to get a better look at him.

"Hey Niall" He said. Liam is kind of hot, like he is on the football team with Louis, and did boxing as a child and he's really fit.

"Are you coming to the game on Friday?" Asked Liam. "I always do, why?" I asked. "Uh, no reason just asking. See you at lunch." He rushed out then ran down the hall. That was strange I thought. I finally made it to my locker and got my books to go to my last class before lunch.

It was after my last class before I saw Harry again looking disgruntled with hickeys all down his neck.

"Looks like you were mulled by a bear. Did Louis get to you again?" I asked with mischief in my voice. "When doesn't Louis get to me?" He said. "Good point."

We walked to lunch after that and immediately when we got there Harry jumped into Louis' lap. "Inseparable" I muttered under my breath as I sat down with my lunch.

The people at the table were, me, Liam, Louis, and Harry. They all engaged in a conversation that I didn't care about at all. "Niall.....Niall....NIALL!!!" Harry screamed and that finally got my attention. "Hmm" I hummed.

"I'm going to yours after school right?" Asked Harry. "Yes of course when don't you come over my house?" I questioned him. "When I try and invite Lou." He said which was a true fact.

Right when I was about to reply to him the Bell rung, and everyone got up and walked to there last class of the day. Most seniors were lucky and got free period now, but not juniors even at the top of all your classes.

After that class I got a call from my mum so I answered because she rarely calls me.

"Hey mum what do you need?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you because I didn't get a chance this morning" she said.

"Oh, okay love you to" I said to her, then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, as he walked beside me. "My mum."

After that we got into my car. Right as I was about to pull out of the parking lot Louis walked up. "Baby you leaving already? You said you'd stay for practice." He pouted at Harry.

"Babe at lunch I said I was going to Niall's today. I've been kind of blowing him off to hang out with you. But I will come over later." He said with a kiss to his mouth that started to get more heated.

"Don't have sex in my car" I said. They pulled apart and waved. As I pulled out the parking lot. "You guys are disgusting" I said and Harry just hummed like he was day dreaming.

**Liam's POV**

I've had a crush on Niall for the longest time just talking to him makes my heart race. Louis has been telling me to man up and just ask him out already. I can't do it, because I'm afraid I'll become a stuttering mess and embarrass myself in front of him and won't know what to do.

"Finally we can start practice lover boy is finally here" Some guys on the team said right as Louis walked on the Field. He ignored them all and turned to me and said, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Did you ask Niall out yet?" Like he does before every practice and its the same answer every time. "No, not yet" I said with my head slightly down.

"Omg Liam just ask him already" He sounded exhausted.

"What if he doesn't like me in that way I'll be super embarrassed" I said. "Liam I've told you multiple times, Harry said that Niall said he thinks your fit, and he would probably date you, because you seem nice." He said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yea but what I -" "No Liam. After practice give me your phone." He said sternly. "Ok" I said meekly.

When practice was over I handed Louis my phone.

"What do you need it for?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna text Niall duh" Like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Can't you text Niall on your own phone?" I questioned him. "Well I don't want to ask Niall out you do, plus I have a boyfriend." He said playfully.

'oh no' was all I could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I think that's it for this one I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will be posting the rest of the story in coming weeks so I'll talk to you very very soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam's POV**

I was so nervous for what Louis was gonna do, he is my best friend and I trust him but I'm afraid he'll say something to embarrass me like always.

"What are you gonna say to him?" I questioned.

"Don't be so worried Leeyum, I won't say anything to embarrassing to you, just that you want to take him out after the game on Friday." He stated with such casualty. It really didn't sound that bad, it sounded pretty ok.

**Niall's POV**

"Harry I just got a text from Liam" I was really confused Liam and I aren't really that close so why would he text me.

"Really what does it say?" He asked with the biggest grin in the world. I was slightly worried about his cheeks, but oh well.

"Umm he asked if I wanted to go out on Friday after the game" I said with a bright pink blush on my cheeks.

"Finally" Harry said out of now where. "What do you mean?." I asked. "Liam has had a crush on you for like the longest time. I'm just finally happy he asked. So are you gonna say yes?."

That was the thing I don't know what I'm gonna do. I have really bad trust issues because of Zayn. "Harry this is a hard decision to make, because you what happened with Zayn."

"But Liam's not Zayn. He's sweet, and nice, generally like a puppy. Just give him a Chance please?." Harry begged.

"Fine, but if Liam breaks my heart, then I'm completely coming for you!" I yelled at Harry.

I looked down and texted Liam back a simple 'ok'. Immediately after I received another text from Liam saying 'really? I didn't think you would want to.'

I was really confused why would, or how could you say 'no' to someone as close in resemblance to a puppy as Liam. 'Why wouldn't I wanna go out on a date with you? Oh, this was a friendly thing wasn't it. I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot.' Was my reply. I felt so embarrassed, and insecure about this.'No I meant as a real date. if that's cool with you.' Was his reply.

Right as I was about to reply to Liam, Harry's phone rang. "Hello?.......hey babe......yea whenever's fine....yea now's good.....ok be down in a minute.... No Lou, I love you to." Was his conversation to who I assume was Louis.

"You leaving?" He simply nodded.

We went downstairs and as I opened the door to let Harry out there was Liam at the door. "Hi" I said meekly with a blush on my face. "Hi Niall" he returned.

Louis and Harry were being their normal selves and sucking face, as Liam and I tip toed around each other. "Uh, we're gonna go Niall. Will you take Liam home when you're done staring?" Louis said I just looked down and blushed.

"Yea that's fine. Would you like to come in?" Liam and i have never hung out by ourselves, so this was a new, awkward, and tense thing to do.

"Uh, yea sure." He said shyly.

As I moved out of the doorway, Harry made a sexual gesture towards me. I just closed the door on them.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked to try and lesson that tension. "Yes, thank you" He said very politely.

When I was done making the tea, we sat in the living room and stared at each other.

"Maybe we should make out to lessen the tension?" I questioned jokingly. "That may help." He stated. I looked dumbfound, but I got up and walked towards him and plopped down on his lap. His hands automatically gravitated to my hips, and mine around his neck. We leaned in, the kiss was just a press of the lips. It was amazing his lips were so soft against mine it was wonderful. Soon we had to pull apart for some air.

We looked at each other then dove back in for more. This time I felt a tongue press against my lips. Right as I opened my mouth my mum walked in the door. I pushed him away quickly to try and save myself from farther embarrassment.

"Hey N.... Who is this?" She questioned like I had the answer. "Umm... This is Liam." I stated shakily.

"Is Liam staying for dinner?" She asked more directed towards Liam. "Uh, I don't think I can I should get home now." I pouted a little bit, my mum always ruins everything.

"Alright come on, let me grab my keys" I said with a huff and got up.

When we got to the car, I looked at him he looked all flustered it was pretty hot actually.

I turned his chin towards me and connected our lips. This kiss started out heated, immediately his tongue was in my mouth. I pulled back and looked at him shocked. "You have a tongue ring?" I asked him.

"Uh yea, I could take it out if it bothers you." He said. I didn't want him to do that. "No that's OK. I should take you home though, or my mum will start calling me." I said kind of sadly. "Yea you're right. My mums the same way." I smiled at him, and started the car. He gave me directions on where to go.

He lives about five minutes from me. When I pulled into his drive way, I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye" I said with a wave. He just waved back, and got out the car. I pulled away so I could go home and tell Harry about what happened.

When I got home, my mum was on me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Who was he?, are you dating and didn't tell me?" She questioned at the speed of sound.

"No mum, we're not dating yet, but we are going out on Friday. He is Louis's best friend, when Louis came to get Harry, he told me to take Liam home, but you know how Louis and Harry are."

"Then why were you kissing him?" She asked. I had no real answer for that. We just kind of were.

"I don't know, we just kind of were, I guess." She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You said you weren't coming home until late anyway so why are you here this early?" I asked her because I wasn't expecting her this early in the evening.

"Well.. Um.. Fine I got a call saying you had a boy in the house. I wanted to know who it was, and make sure it wasn't that Zayn boy. I was just worried about you. You're my baby, and I didn't want to see you hurt like that again ok? I hope you understand. I love you." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Ok, I love you to I'm gonna go do some homework. Call me when dinners ready." I said with a reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!. So first chapter I hope you enjoyed. So they kissed, and Liam has a tongue piercing because why not I really love stories were one of them have one so yea. This story is basically what I wanted out of these little picture things that gave me inspiration for the story but that's all for now bye.*4/22/16 omg I'm going through to edit this story, it was a car crash. How all of you read through that idk but good job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: this is the second time that I wrote this chapter so I don't really remember what exactly happened but I have an idea so here's my best shot at it. There is also swear words in this chapter, I can't tell the sass master from Doncaster what to do

_***Next day** _

**Liam's POV**

I was so excited for school because I get to see Niall and we're going out tonight after the game. Right as I walked into the building I saw the thing I see every morning, Harry and Louis sucking face.

I was less than impressed. Then I saw the beautiful sight of Niall trying to get there attention. Right as I walked up to them Niall smiled shyly at me.

"Hi, Liam." He said and waved.

"Hi, Niall." Was my reply. I am really shy especially around Niall.

"Oi, I thought you were over awkwardness after you found out about Liam's tongue piercing." Louis said or of nowhere.

"I don't want everyone to know about that." I said to Louis, with a pout.

Niall butted in with "Then you shouldn't go around sticking your tongue into other people's mouth." I looked down with a red blush and mumbled "Not other people only you." But what I thought was a mumble was heard by Niall. He just pecked my cheek and walked to class.

"Get in there Payno." Louis said as he slapped me on the back. Harry didn't look to pleased with his boyfriend.

"He better not." Was Harry's response to Louis. I just slowly walked away Louis looked like he was in trouble and I didn't want to be apart of that, because I could be caught in the cross fire.

I started to walk to class, but there was a commotion up ahead so I went to check it out. When I got there I saw a kid named Zayn and some other kid in the middle of a circle but I immediately knew who it was when I saw a tuff of blonde hair.

I started pushing people out of the way. A lot of people were afraid of my because I was on the football team.

"Leave him alone, Zayn." I said

"Aw look, he's trying to protect his boyfriend. How cute." Zayn said in a patronizing way.

I was going to fight Zayn, he was hurting Niall and nobody was going to hurt Niall. I think Niall sensed what I was about to do.

"Liam please don't fight him." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. I knew what I had to do.

It wasn't worth fighting Zayn to see Niall hurt even more. So I turned to Niall and grabbed his stuff and helped him up and walked him to class.

"What class do you have." I asked him.

"Umm, I have math next. Why?" He answered.

"Because I'm going to walk you to and from class." I answered.

After that he started silent and just walked with me.

When we got to his class I walked him in, and to his seat. When I was getting ready to walk to class he turned to me, and said. "No good bye kiss?" He asked innocently like it was the most Normal thing ever.

"Uh, yea." I said shyly.

I leaned in to peck his lips, but he apparently had other ideas like making out right in front of his class and his teacher. There were wolf whistles and catcalls, and one unimpressed teacher.

"Boys there is a time and place for that and my class is not one if them." She said impatiently.

"Okay, I'll see you a little bit later Liam." He said with a smirk. This boy is going to be the death if me.

By the time I got to class I was late. But since it was game day the teacher didn't say anything. I made the tragic mistake of sitting next to Louis.

"Where did you and Niall sneak off to. Did you guys fuck?" He asked seriously.

"No, I walked him to class that was it." I said. It technically wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. But Louis saw right through that.

"No you didn't. It wouldn't take you as long as it did if that was all you did." He said. He had a point.

"Fine we made out a little bit, but that's it." I said finally.

"I knew it. Don't tell Haz I said this but, get in there Liam." Right as he said it he turned and looked at Harry to make sure he didn't hear it. Harry of course did because he is basically bat ears to Louis. Harry just started at the teacher and ignored Louis.

~~~~~~~~~

When it was time for lunch, the team had to talk to the coaches about the game. So Louis and I got Niall and Harry situated and left to go talk to the coaches. Apparently word got around about what happened in Niall's math class.

"So, pretty boy, got himself a boy toy." One of the the people in the team sneered. Most people on the team were OK with Louis being gay and me being bi, but there were those few.

"No, Jeff Liam got himself a boyfriend." Louis said with the up most sass I had ever seen out of him.

"Oi, he's not my boyfriend, yet." I said the end more to myself but everyone heard anyway.

"Whatever." Jeff muttered.

(Sorry I don't know much about football (soccer) to say anything about it. Soz)  
~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the day came faster than I was ready for. All that's left in the day is the game and my date with Niall.

"Looks like someone is excited for his date." Louis said to me. We were hanging out with Niall and Harry before we had to go get ready for the game.

"That makes one of us." Niall said with a cheeky smirk. That just made me want to kiss it off his face. Damn he's so hot.

"Down boy." Was the only thing Harry had said since we started hanging out. Apparently it was directed toward me.

"Wha-" was the only thing I got out of my mouth before Niall's lips were on it. His tongue was there before his mouth was. Holy shit, he's _**(a/n: kinda hot though)**_ so hot this kiss was so hot. His tongue was moving against mine, and I rubbed my tongue against his, which caused him to moan. Then his phone rang.

"Damn it my mum is the biggest cock block on the face of the earth." He said frustratedly.

"A phone calls better than what Louis wanted to do." Harry said cryptically.

Niall had gotten up and let the room to take the call and Louis, Harry, and I talked for a while but it was close to the time we had to get ready for the game so we got up, and Louis kissed Harry as we got our stuff. When we walked out Niall was still on the phone so I just walked up and pecked his cheek.

"Gotta get ready for the game, see you there?" I asked. He just nodded his head as a yes. I gave him a quick hug and walked out to Louis.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, what was the phone call about, so I hope you guys enjoyed this in trying to make every chapter at least 1000 words or more so hope you enjoy them and know that I'm dead tired from writing this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I really have nothing to say for this without spoiling the chapter. This was going to be Niam date but while writing it changed so hope you enjoy this crap.

**Niall's POV**

My mum always kills my vibe. Me and Liam were in the middle of a hot make out session and she just had to call. She also ruined our date but I didn't tell Liam, because has a game and I didn't want him in the wrong head space.

I was really looking forward to going out with him, but mum was to worried he would hurt me so she told me I couldn't see him.

"Harry what am I going to do? I really like him but my mum won't let me." I whined to Harry.

"I could say Lou and I are going out and taking you with us, and you guys could still go out." Harry suggested.

"She doesn't trust you and Lou together, in one place." I reminded him.

"Well,I was just trying to help." Harry whined.

"But we can try and see if she'll let us." I said to try and make him feel better.

So I got up to call my mum. When the phone call was over she said I could go hang out with Harry and Louis. which I didn't think she would do because they are them, and most times forget I'm there. I hate lying to my mum, but I really want to go it with Liam tonight.

_**~~~~The magical time skip~~~~** _

When I got to the game they were still warming up. Harry and I always get to the games early, he goes to watch Louis, and I just always went with him. Now I actually have a potential reason to be there.

Right as we say down Louis and Liam came up to us, because Louis is captain he does whatever he wants and Liam being his best friend he gets special privileges.

As usual Larry greet each other with sucking face.

"Hi Niall, how are you?" Liam asked me like a good boy.

"I'm very good Liam thank you, how about you?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking." He said. Then he leaned over to peck me on the cheek.

Louis looked over at us, like we were being offensive.

"What are you looking at Tommo, this is how you are supposed to greet someone, not by having border line sex with them." Liam sassed him.

Right as Liam said that, I pulled Liam's face towards mine and started a heated make out session with him.

Gosh he is such a good kisser and that tongue ring.

There was wolf whistling and cat calling being thrown at us so we pulled apart. We were both flushed and embarrassed.

"Good luck not that you need it." I told him and pecked his lips once more.

"Thanks." He said. As he and Louis had to go and continue warming up.

As I turned my head I saw my mum standing there with a look saying I was in deep trouble.

"Harry, my mum is giving us the death glare." I said to Harry.

As my mum started walking over to us the game started. I was worried because I lied and said I was hanging out with Harry and Louis.

"Hey mum what are you doing here?" I asked her because she can't be here when the game ended.

"Oh, I came to watch the game. I also wanted to tell you i know you still planned to see this Liam boy even though I said no." She clarified.

Damn it how did she know. I don't understand why she won't let me date Liam.

"Why can't I date him mum, he's so nice and treats me really well." I pouted to her.

I really don't understand why she hates Liam so much he never did anything to her.

"Sweetie I just don't want you to get hurt again. What would you do if you caught your child kissing someone twice and you've never met them?" She reasoned.

"Mum please just give him a chance _**(a/n I was tempted to write chonce, I'm such trash)** _ he's amazing." I tried to persuade her.

"I'm not sure Ni, what if you get hurt again?" She tried.

"Then he'll have me, Lou, and you going at him."Harry said." He is Louis closet friend I've known Liam a really long time and he is so nice, please just let Niall date him." Harry tried.

"OK, but I wanna meet him first." She said.

I was so happy. While we had been caught up in that they had scored a point and we hadn't even realized.

_**~~~~Time skip to Liam meeting Niall's mom ~~~~** _

**Liam's POV**

We won. Right as I came off the field Harry came up to me which is weird because he usually goes directly to Louis.

"Niall sent me to warn you, his mum is here and wants to meet you before you go out." He said with a hint of urgency.

"Um, what?" I asked I was really nervous about it, meeting Niall's mum. I'm all disgusting from playing football.

Right as I said that Niall walks up to me. With an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't be sorry Niall, it wasn't your fault." I reassured him.

"I'm sorry to just throw this on you." He said

"Niall it's fine, i'm OK I can handle this. I think." I said.

I leaned down to kiss his nose. He flushes a beautiful pink color. Right as I'm going to kiss his lips someone clears there throat. When I look up it must be Niall's mum.

I look at her and give her my best smile and say. "Hi, my name is Liam." All I can do is put my best foot forward.

"Hello I'm Maura, I'm Niall's mum." She says as she reaches out to shake my hand.

"OK, so now you've met him. Thank you for coming I hope you had a good time goodbye." Niall said quickly. It took everything in me not to laugh at that.

"Niall we just started talking." She said to him sternly.

"Now Liam, I need to know that you're going to take care if my son."

"I will."

"OK, you seem very nice. Niall I will see you by 10:30 tonight have fun." She said as she walked away.

"That was a lot less scary than I thought it was going to be." I said to Niall as I kissed him.

"OK I'm going to change and shower quickly, and I'll see you in a bit?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yea see you in a bit." He said.

I don't think life is going to get better than it is right now.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Niam date.

**Liam's POV**

I am so nervous to go out with Niall in like 10 minutes. I have been on dates before but this is Niall I don't know what to do.

"Are you ready?" I ask Niall.

"Only if you are." He said shyly. He's so cute it pains me. Always so shy.

I lead him to my car so we could go to the restaurant we were going to. We are going to this Italian place that my family likes.

"So, where are we going?" Niall asked me.

"Were going to this Italian restaurant, that I go to with my family." I answered him.

"OK." He said. Then there was an awkward silence like always.

"Why is it always so awkward between us?" I asked, because it was only when we were together.

"I'm not completely sure. Maybe we should play 20 questions, because i feel like we don't know each other that well." Niall said to me.

"That's a good idea do you want to go first?" I asked trying to be polite like I always am.

"Yea. what's your favorite color?" He asked me.

"Starting easy are we? My favorite color is purple, what's yours?" I asked back.

"Um, i'll have to go with green." He stated.

"Ok, do you have any tattoos or piercings?" Was my question to him.

"No I don't have any, Mr. tongue piercing." He sassed to me. I just chuckled.

"OK what's your middle name?" He asked next.

"Uhh, James." I said.

"James, really?" He questioned like I was lying to him.

"Yup, Liam James Payne." I said confused.

"No way, my middle name is James. That's crazy." He said in Niall fashion; with extreme enthusiasm.

"Wow, what are the chances of that." I said, as I continued to drive.

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the car ride to the restaurant went in a similar fashion. We kept asking each other questions to get to know each other better. It was really nice to see Niall like this, just laughing and happy. When we got there, he looked in awe like he was amazed.

"Do you not like it? We could go somewhere else, if you want." I told him timidly. I really wanted this to work out because I like him a lot more than I thought I would.

"Liam don't worry, I like it a lot. I just wasn't expecting this." He said.

"OK will let go inside then." I said as I grabbed his hand. We then walked in to get seated.

"Hey Jessie, can I get a table for two please." I stated to the girl standing there. When she turned around she looked at me with a smile and then her smile deflated as she gazed at Niall and my a joined hands.

"Uh, yea that will be about a five minute wait." She said flirtatiously. As she walked away I turned to Niall who was looking down at his feet nervously.

"What's up, babe?" I asked him worriedly.

"Um, she flirted with you. You don't like her do you?" He asked timidly.

"Ni, boo I like you not her OK. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't." I reassured him.

"Your table is ready." She said and we followed closely behind her.

"I will be your server this evening so I'll be back in a couple minutes to get your drink orders." She said with her shirt pulled down more than before.

I'm not saying I was looking, but it was. then there was a lull in conversation as we looked at our menus and thought about what we wanted.

"Are you ready to order yet, Liam?"

"Um, let Niall go first, please"

"What do you want then?" She asked briefly.

"Uh, I'll just have some iced tea, with a little bit of lemon, please." He said politely.

"And I'll have the same, thank you." I said as she walked away.

"So you won your game? Did you have fun playing?" He asked me.

"Yea it was fun. Did you have fun?" I asked him cheekily.

"Um, kind of. Was more crapping my self, cause my mum was there, and she watched us make out before your game." He said to me. _ **(a/n: forget what you thought cause good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught)**_

"She saw that. Oh my gosh. I can't believe that. Why did she want too meet me right away?"

"My mum's really protective over me, and she's afraid you're going to hurt me. Also I kind lied to her, the phone call I took before you left was my mum saying I couldn't go out with you. I really wanted to go, so Haz told me to tell her that I was going to hang out with him and Lou after the game like always. she didn't buy it, I knew she wouldn't buy it, but I just wanted this to work out. So she said the only way i could go out with you tonight is if she met you so that's how it happened." He rushed out, and before I could respond, I got interrupted.

"He didn't need your whole life story." Came out of Jessica's mouth.

"And he didn't need you coming up to us being a bitch." Niall sassed at her.

She just gasped. "Liam are you going to let this slut say that to me?" She asked like I was going to take her side.

"Actually, you're the slut I've told you thousands of times I don't like you. I like Niall and i'd also like to request a new server please,and thank you." I said as polite as possible.

She just stormed off and got a new person to server us.

"I'm so terrible sorry, that you had to request a new server, so you drinks are on the house." Mindy said to me.

After that nothing really eventful happened and we ate our dinners and got ready for me to take Niall home.

"So, I had fun tonight. Even after what happened with Jessica." Niall said as I walked him to his front door.

"I had fun as well." I said to him. As I leaned down to kiss him his mum opened the door.

"Time to go, bye Liam, and thanks for getting him home on time." She said. Niall just looked embarrassed.

"Bye Ni. I'll see you at school." I said as I pecked his cheek and walked down the steps.

"Bye Liam." He said almost dreamily.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. You'll get updates the moment I finish the chapters. Have a great life bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapter 6 I posted was a whole chapter ahead than where you are so I am fixing it right now so here is the real chapter 6 so sorry. A/n: I really don't know what is going to happen in this chapter. I'm just gonna write and see what happens so enjoy.

**_Niall's_ ** **_POV_ **

My date last night with Liam went pretty well. A side from that bitch Jessica, but I'm not gonna worry about as today is me and Harry's shopping day.

"Are you coming to pick me up this week or an I picking you up?" Harry asked form my phone across the room as I got ready.

"Uh, I'll pick you up, this week, I think." I told him as I finished getting dressed.

After that I went downstairs to find my mum and what looked to be another parent in the living room as I was on my way to the kitchen my mum called out to me and that she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey, Niall I want you to meet Liam's mum, Karen." She informed me. I just stood there frozen and not able to do anything.

"Uh, hi Mrs.Payne, i'm Niall." I stated shakily. " Mum I need to go pick up Harry to go to the mall i'll see you later today." I said as I abandoned breakfast in order to leave the awkward situation. Me and Harry could just stop for Starbucks anyway, I thought as I grabbed my keys and threw my shoes on.

When I got outside of the house and into my car I sat in the drive way for a while and texted Liam.

'Did you know your mum is sat in my living room with mine?' I sent to him.

'No, if I did I would've warned you are you able to get out right now?' His text asked me.

'Yea Haz and I usually go to the mall on Saturdays.' I informed him.

'Aw, I wanted to see you today.' I could picture the fond look in his eyes when he sent that.

'Maybe later<3, but i'll talk to you later I need to go pick up Harry.' I sent him as I started my car to drive away.

When I pulled up to Harry's house I could see Louis's car, which meant something was up because Louis is never here this early on a Saturday. When I walked up to the front door you could hear them yelling at each other.

"HARRY, I SAID I WAS SORRY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME. DO YOU WANT ME TO BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS IS THAT IT?" was what I caught of the conversation before I knocked on the door.

When Harry opened the door he had tears streaming down his face.

"Hey Ni, You ready?" He asked still crying.

"Harry, come on, lets get out of here." I said softly. as we turned to leave I saw Louis glare at me, so I glared back. I'm so mad at him for making my best friend cry, this wasn't unusual they fought about every month or so but I've never seen it this bad to where one is reduced to tears.

We got in my car, and I turned to Harry to ask the million dollar question. "What happened?"

"Uh, shortly after we got off the phone some friends texted me with pictures of Louis kissing some girl. So I told him I didn't want to see him right now and he showed up here, wanting me to forgive him. Niall he cheated on me, how can I still trust him if he did it once maybe he'll do it again. I don't know what to do, I love him so much but I don't want to be hurt." He said as he sobbed into my side.

"Come on malls off today, we're going to my house to eat ice cream and watch shit TV shows. until we fall asleep, good old fashioned sleep over. We haven't had one in a while." I suggested to him, to try and make him feel better.

"Yea ok." He said in a small voice, he's really bent up about this.

When I got home Liam's mum was still there so I took Harry up to my room and told him I went to get snacks and to pick a show to watch. When I got downstairs I was being stared at.

"Harry and Louis and an argument, and Harry is not in a good place right now, mum can he stay over tonight?" I questioned.

"Yes, i'm just really worried about him I've never seen him like that before." She said, and i hadn't either. So I just nodded to her.

I walked into the kitchen and got a phone call from Louis and I ignored it, then I got one from Liam and answered it.

"You answer when its Liam and not me?" Louis questioned me.

"I answer my phone to people who don't make my best friend sob like his cat died." I sassed to Louis.

"Is he really crying that hard?" He asked.

"Let's put it this way, i'm in the kitchen and he's in my room and I can still hear him crying."

"Damn it, I really fucked up this time didn't I. He's never going to talk to me again. I'm such a fuck up, I mess up everything." He started to sob into the other side of the phone.

"Lou, babe. Listen give the phone to Liam can you do that?" I asked gently. I heard some shuffling and then Liam's voice.

"Hey Babe, I have Harry you got Louis talk some sense into him please, I've never seen Harry like this he's so upset he doesn't know what to do without Louis, he can't function at all." I said to Liam before he could even greet me.

"Yeah alright call me or text me when you can. Let's try and fix there relationship before there is no hope. It'd be weird if Harry and Louis broke up, we wouldn't really be able to hang out at school at all." He explained as he thought about it.

"Focus, babe. If you get Louis better i'll do something special for you that i'm 100% positive you will love, it involves you, me and a special outfit," I hinted at him.

"Really, well that sounds like something that I could possibly be into. Oh also is my mum still there?" As I turned there stood Liam's mother watching me talk on the phone about me in sexy time clothing to her son.

"Uh, yea." I said slightly breathless.

"What, where is she right now?" He said slightly panicking

"Standing in the door way watching me." I said nervously.

"Well good luck, I have to go find Louis to make sure he's not hurting himself, bye boo." He said sweetly.

"Wow thanks, Yea i'll talk to you later babe." I said whispering.

"Look Niall is it? We don't need Liam dating a boy, this is just a phase he is going to find a good girl to marry and start a family with. So I would appreciate if you would leave him alone now. You seem like a good young man whose life is very put together but please taint some other child." She said in all seriousness, as I tried to grab some snacks for me and Harry.

"Um, thanks I think, but I like Liam and he likes me so you need to learn to accept him for who he is. He likes boys and girls, but boys more, so please go home and think about what, and who makes him happy as well as think how he would feel if he found out his own mother said that to someone he was dating and likes a lot so please leave my house thank you for coming over it was nice to meet you." Was what I told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm going to leave the chapter there the ending was going to happen in a couple of chapters but I decided to put it here cause it seemed like it would fit here well and the fight between Harry and Louis was so unplanned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you missed it I messed up the posting so this is the 7 chapter not 6 i'm soo sorry but at least you get a double update. A/N: So i'm not going to have Larry fight for that long maybe they'll be back to there disgustingly cute pda but i'm not sure yet so it will come to me as I write.

**_Harry's POV ( Surprise hope you enjoy)_ **

I've never felt so broken. Louis and I have been dating since year 7 I don't know what to do I really thought he loved me but his actions say otherwise. So I just lay in Niall's room crying my eyes out because that's all I can do in this situation. I just can't believe he cheated on me.

"Are you ok Harry?" Niall asked me, as I just lied there. By this point I had no more tears to cry, so I just stared blankly ahead.

"Harry, please answer me. Please Harry, don't shut me out." Niall begged. He was right he was only trying to help me, but I just couldn't bring myself to speak to him.

"I'm sorry Ni, I don't want to shut you out but I just don't know how to handle this." Was the only way I knew how to reply to him with.

"Harry talk to me i'm your best friend and i'll always be here for you no matter what." He said reassuringly.

"I just don't know what to do. He's done some pretty fucked up things but he's never done something like this to me before. I feel so lost, I feel lied to, and cheated on and just majorly upset, but I still love him so much and don't know what to do." I whined pathetically.

"Maybe you guys should just talk about what happened. I know what you're thinking, i'm not saying forgive him, i'm saying see what happened and what is going through his mind and why he did it." He said logically.

"I think there's no harm in that I guess but I don't want to see him right now." I reasoned with him.

"Ok you don't have to do it know do it when you're ready, i'll be right back i'm going to go call Liam, and get some more snacks." He said to me, as he stood up to leave the room.

**_Niall's POV_ **

I'm glad Harry is at least considering talking to Louis because without them there i'm not sure how Liam and I would survive. As I walked down the stairs my mum had a disapproving look on her face.

"Why did you yell at Liam's mum like that. I thought I raised you better than that." She spouted as she tried to act like I did something wrong.

"Look I have other things I need to do other than worry about what some lady said about my relationship." I told her as I walked to the kitchen to get snacks to give Harry.

I think she just got too hurt from my sass because she didn't follow me, but I spoke to soon when I heard the door bell ring.

Then I heard some shuffling and two voices I knew distinctly. Liam and Louis aka lilo.

Next thing I was doing was running towards the door.

Right as I got there I caught the end of what my mum was saying. "Yeah you can go straight up to Niall's room that's where Harry is."

"No!" I screeched. They couldn't go up there Harry wasn't ready to see Louis, and I wasn't going to force him to make up with Louis, if he wasn't ready.

"Harry isn't ready to see you Lou, I'm sorry I've done the best I could. He said soon though, but just not yet." Right as I said this Harry came down the stairs.

"Niall what's taking so long with snacks?" He asked, and you could cut tension in the room with a knife.

"Louis what are you doing here. I don't want to see you right now and you know that." Harry said in a quivering voice. He is so broken you could literally hear him breaking.

But you could also see it in Louis's eyes that he was breaking at **_(A/n: I am_** ** _using_** ** _drag_** ** _typing_** ** _but_** ** _I_** ** _was_** ** _trying_** ** _to_** ** _write_** ** _Harry_** ** _and_** ** _gay_** ** _came_** ** _up_** ** _and_** ** _I_** ** _was_** ** _like_** ** _even_** ** _my_** ** _keyboard_** ** _knows_** ** _.)_** Harry's words.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go wait in the car, Liam wanted to talk to Niall." Louis said putting his head down and waking it the door, but right as it closed Harry ran after him.

"Well it looks like they're going to resolve it themselves." Liam said as he cornered me, but we both failed to remember my mum was right there. She quickly made her presents known by clearing her throat of air.

"I'll just be in the living room." She said.

"Let's go to my room." I said as I grabbed Liam's hand and walked up the stairs that were right there.

When we got there I was pushed against the wall and caught off guard with Liam's lips against mine.

I could never get tired of his lips, they were just so soft and inviting and enjoyable. The best part is always the first few seconds that he puts his tongue in my mouth because of his tongue ring, it turns me on every time.

"Babe, my mum is probably on the other side of the door." I said to him so he didn't get to carried away.

He just kissed me harder and if I wasn't hard before I was now. Right then my mum decided to knock on the door.

"Niall door stays open." She said like the cock block she and I both know she is. I just dropped my head back against the door, which apparently was a bad idea as Liam started to dropped little kisses to my jaw, shoulders, and neck.

Then my body failed me as I moaned loudly. Liam rushed back and pushed his hips against mine as my mum tried to force the for open, luckily I was right against it.

"I said open this door right now." She screamed. So I pushed Liam and moved away from the door, as it was shoved open.

"You know the rules Niall no closed doors in this house besides the bathroom." She yelled at us. Then turned and left the room.

"Thanks Liam now I'm in trouble." I whined to him.

"Don't lie I know you loved it, and I could feel just how much you enjoyed it." He said as he looked down at my crotch and I flushed bright red.

"I love that color on you. Niall could I ask you a serious question?" He suddenly got so serious so I turned to him.

"Yea of course."

"Will you........"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you'll have to wait till next chapter because I'm horrible but I think y'all know what's going to happen but this was a long awaited chapter like I rewrote a part like three times and half way through I switched devices.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: find out what happens next

**_"I love that color on you. Niall could I ask you a serious question?" He suddenly got so serious so I turned to him._ **

**_"Yea of course."_ **

**_"Will you........"_ **

**Liam's POV**

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Yea, I would love to be." Was the only thing he said before he was jumping on  me and wrapping his legs around my waist.

Right as he did that my phone started ringing.

"Just ignore it." I said while chasing his lips. He was having none of it though.

"Babe, just answer your phone." He said as he jumped down. I groaned I really didn't want to talk to whoever it was.

When I picked up my phone it was my mum.

_"Hello"_

_"Liam are you with that awful Niall boy. He is so rude I don't know what you see in him, you could be with a nice pretty girl instead of him."_

_"Mum, you’re just going to have to get over it I like Niall I really don't even like girls all that much. Also I asked Niall to be my boyfriend."_

_"What do you mean? Like you are seriously going to date him? Why? Liam you’re a nice boy I'm sure you could find a nice pretty girl who is willing to go out with you. What about that Jessica girl from that restaurant?"_

_"Goodbye mum we're not having this conversation."_ Was the last thing I said before I hung up. When I looked at Niall he just looked sad.

"Ni, please don't listen to her. I like you and only you. Babe please." I said trying to get him to look at me. But he wouldn't he just kept looking down.

"Liam, just go please." He begged me, but I didn't want to go.

"Please don't do this Ni." I exclaimed. He just shook his head and in that moment I didn't know if he would ever talk to me again.

"I'll text you when I wanna talk ok. Please just go." He looked upset and so was I.

So I walked out and ran out of his front door and straight to my car, right as I got in the front seat I sat and sobbed.

_**~~~~~~~~~~After Liam calmed down and drove home~~~~~~** _

I walked with my head down into the house and went straight to my bed room I didn't want to talk to anyone.

But always when things are going good one person has to go and ruin it.

"Liam, I saw you come home but you didn't come speak to me like you always do, what's up?" She asks all innocently.

"You, you're what's up. You ruin everything for me. You can't keep your nose out of things. All I want to do is be happy mum, but you don't want that for me-" I yelled.

"Of course I want-" She interrupted.

"No you don't, cause if you did you'd understand and accept, that I like **boys** and girls and that how I am. I don't want to marry a **Girl** and have children I want to marry Niall. But you're too stubborn to listen." I shouted at her, and my dad would probably come upstairs because I was yelling but I didn't care because they didn't either.

"Baby I just want you to have a normal life and being with a boy is not going to give you that. Liam I just want what's-" she started to say. But I cut her off.

"Bullshit, you want what's best for me. What's best for me is Niall and you would see that if you paid attention to me and see that I've been so happy. And now you've ruined the only thing that made me happy anymore. So just get out and leave me alone." I finally told her as I laid down and turn so my back faced her.

Then I heard the door close and I wasn't bothered the rest of the night.

_**~~~~~~~~The next day (sorry for all the time jumps trying to just Finnish this chapter to be done with it ☺)~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Monday morning, I had no sleep and had cried all night so I texted Louis and told him I wasn't feeling well.

It'd work fine cause my parents already left for work. I really wanted to be alone but Louis wouldn't stop texting me.

 _'Dude you're like never sick. what's going on? is it about Niall cause if it is you need to figure your shit out. I just got Harry to talk to me again and now he's mad because I promised you would be good to Niall.'_  

Of course all he would care about was his own relationship. He didn’t care about how I felt in this situation.

I didn’t text him back

**Louis’s POV**

“Harry please talk to me. You’re the only one I have left Liam won’t even talk to me.” I whined to my boyfriend.

“Wait, Liam won’t talk to you? What did you say to him?” Harry stated firmly.

So I handed over my phone to him and showed him what I texted Liam.

“Are you kidding me?’ He yelled in the middle of the hallway. “I can’t believe you said this to him. Now I know why he won’t talk to you. Liam is sensitive Lou, and you know that.” He calmed down slightly towards the end.

“Haz, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I told him.

“You’re an idiot. You are being insensitive to his feelings and making this about you. Have you ever thought about how Liam is feeling right now if Niall is feeling as bad as he is. Niall told me he was sobbing when he left. Why would you say that to him?” Harry lectured.

“Because I miss you Harry and we just started talking again and then you leave me again. Liam has always been sensible he can deal with it on his own.” I reasoned with him.

“You’re an asshole.” Harry deadpanned. “I’m going to help your so called best friend, while you get your priorities straight.” Harry said as he stormed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. leave me some comments about what you want to happen in the story, because I have no clue what i'm doing. Leave me drabble prompts [here ](http://livelove-sjones.tumblr.com/) , my ask box is always open. I think by the time this is up I have fixed all the things in this story that I wanted to so if it is yay if not it'll be done soon.


	9. Questions

Sorry this isn't an update. But would you guys like if I rewrite the story? Cause the way it is now I backed myself into a corner and I can't really figure how to go further. But my friend said they would help me rewrite it, so it can be better. We have the first chapter written, but let me know if I shouldn't waste my time on writing anymore of it. ~LiveLove-sjones


End file.
